realmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Currency
Silvers Currency We are introducing a new currency type, Silvers, to the game. Silvers are bound to a player and cannot be traded. Silvers are a way for us to reduce the sole reliance of RNG for rewarding players with useful loot. Silvers are rewarded based on two factors: * The total level of the encounter you are fighting in combat (i.e. five level 10 rats would be a level 50 encounter) * Any bonus silvers that the encounter you defeat had assigned to them The level brackets for earning silvers are as follows: Encounter Level 0 - 99: No silvers awarded Encounter Level 100-399: 1 Silver Encounter Level 400-799: 2 Silvers Encounter Level 800-1499: 3 Silvers Encounter Level 1500-1999: 4 Silvers Encounter Level 2000-2999: 6 Silvers Encounter Level 3000-4999: 8 Silvers Encounter Level 5000+: 10 Silvers These banded reward brackets allow us to control how silvers are awarded in a predictable fashion. Bonus Silvers are assigned to specific NPCs - in dungeons and the open world - and in are proportional to the length or difficulty of the encounter. Bonus silvers can range from 1 to 1000 Silvers. We hope this helps ease the pain of grinding through a long dungeon only to find that no loot is waiting for you. Once you have earned enough Silvers, you can browse the inventory of Leonard's Silver Store at the Swap N' Shop to earn some loot. At launch, the Silver Shop offers boxes of guaranteed armor rarity (from Familiar to Expert) as well as usable one-time baubles of experience or build points. We will be monitoring how the Silvers currency works closely to determine what additional items to add to the Silver store. As a guiding principle, we want the Silver Store to sell items that players generally farm dungeons for with a need to progress and complete content. Items that are craft-only, decorative in nature, or are exceptionally rare will not be in the Silver Store. If you have more questions about Silvers check out the FAQ at the bottom of these patch notes! Silvers FAQ How are Silvers different than Coppers? Silvers are meant to reward players with usable items or character-specific enhancements (such as experience or skill baubles). Coppers are for cosmetic and decorative items. Are coppers dead now? No. Coppers are the currency dedicated to cosmetic and decorative items. Do I earn less/more Silvers depending on my group size? No. All players in the encounter earn the same number of silvers given they are alive at the end of combat. Can I trade items I buy with Silvers? You can trade them but they won't be usable by characters on different accounts than the one that purchased said items. Everything purchased with silvers are bound to the account that bought them. This includes usable items like baubles. How do I see how many Silvers I have? Currently you can see this by visiting the Swap n' Shop or by typing /state. In the future, we will add a way to see how many silvers you have directly in the UI. Can I sell items to reclaim Silvers the same way I can with Coppers? No. Once you spend your silvers there is no way to sell the item back. Are Silvers bound to my account like Coppers are? No. One of the key differences with Silvers is that they are earned per-character. However - any item purchased with those silvers can be used by any character on that account. Is there a maximum number of silvers that I can have? Yes, the maximum number of Silvers that a character may have at any point is 10,000. After that many, you will no longer earn silvers until you spend some of them at the Swap n' Shop. Where do I spend my Silvers? You can spend your Silvers at the Swap N' Shop in West Leinster. Why can't I buy weapons with Silvers? We picked an initial item set for silvers with the intent of not totally disrupting the game economy. So, we picked items that are in abundance - armor - to start with. If players want weapons or other items we'd love to hear your feedback so we can make that change! I have feedback about this new Silvers currency We'd love to hear it! Please post to our feedback forums and one of our staff members will respond. https://realmserver.com/forum/feedback Prices - 125 - Familiar Armor 700 - Proficient Armor 5,000 - Expert Armor 100 - 10,000 experience (1 level) 500 - 50,000 experience (5 levels) 1,000 - 100,000 experience (10 levels) 5,000 - 1 skill bauble Farming Silver 1 Run of Heroic Fuloran (hFufu) - 40 Silvers 1 Run of Tulors (tutu) - 140 Silvers 1 Run of Dragon Pit (DP) - Roughly 600 Silvers 1 Run of the Dig - Roughly 600 Silvers 1 Run of Church of Damnation (CoD) - Roughly 700 Silvers 1 Tunnels of Death (ToD) - Roughly 1,000 Silvers